


Shivers

by drowsycakes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowsycakes/pseuds/drowsycakes
Summary: A blizzard brings an old soldier and old friend together. [Artwork]





	Shivers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HEXDEVOURHOPE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEXDEVOURHOPE/gifts).



> Happy Holidays Kaiotix, I was your Secret Santa! I hope you don't mind that I did artwork instead of a fic--I would love to read/write about this encounter though! I had a lot of fun working on this and I hope you enjoy this any other gifts you recieve!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158276097@N08/25342115868/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
